


Triangulation Erotique

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les règles sont faites pour être respectées, Naruto et Sasuke en ont bien conscience mais pour une fois faire une exception et se laisser aller ou comment un simple baiser échangé entre deux amoureux conduit à une expérience inoubliable</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Pairing : Naru/Sasu/Neji ... c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas dit que je l'aimais particulièrement celui-là.**

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je me réserve le droit de me les approprier si ce cher Kishi continue à les faire souffrir, avec moi, ils seraient tellement mieux !**

**Disclaimer bis : La fic "Neji à la carte" de l'auteur Out of Sheol m'a particulièrement inspirée pour écrire cette histoire. Le scénar est différent mais j'espère qu'on y retrouvera un peu de l'ambiance tendre et intime qui y règne et qui m'a vraiment fait craquer (pour les curieux, elle est dans mes fav).  
**

 

* * *

**Et on dit Merci à Mlle TAMAKI, ma nouvelle victime à la dure tâche de Bêta-lecture et on dit pardon à Kumfu pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de te le faire lire avant (ah la patience, la patience, encore une vertu à conquérir ;)).  
**

 

* * *

**TRIANGULATION ÉROTIQUE**

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Neji, alors que se dissipaient les dernières vapeurs de sommeil fut qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi bien, baignant dans la chaleur des deux corps qui le collaient. Il préféra ne pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, laissant sa peau lui donner ses premières sensations.

La seconde chose qu'il pensa lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement fut qu'il avait horriblement mal aux reins.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand sa troisième pensée fut le souvenir de ce qui était à l'origine de cette douleur.

Il bougea encore un peu et finit par ouvrir ses yeux incroyablement pâles.

Sa quatrième pensée fut alors que Sasuke était magnifique, profondément endormi comme cela. On aurait dit un ange, abandonné dans les bras de Morphée. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même pendant les rares missions où ils avaient été ensembles.

\- Il n'est jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il dort comme ça. On dirait un ange. C'est tellement rare qu'il se détende autant.

Neji tourna la tête et sa cinquième pensée fut que Naruto avait définitivement les yeux les plus beaux qu'il lui eut été donné de contempler, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils reflétaient autant d'amour que maintenant.

Les yeux azur se posèrent alors sur lui.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum.

Naruto lui sourit. Il était réveillé depuis peut-être dix minutes, un quart d'heure, qu'il avait passé à contempler les deux bruns endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Il était subjugué par leur beauté à la fois similaire et différente.

Dans un premier temps, il avait contemplé leur peau aussi pâle et soyeuse l'une que l'autre.

Emmêlés comme ils l'étaient, on se demandait où commençait Sasuke et où finissait Neji, le bras de l'un sur le corps de l'autre. Il devinait à la forme de la couette que leurs jambes aussi devaient se toucher. Lui-même s'était réveillé collé à Neji, une de ses jambes recouvrant celle du brun.

Son regard avait ensuite couru le long de leurs flancs, suivant le trajet que ses doigts avaient pris quelques heures plus tôt. Il en était venu à leurs têtes et leurs cheveux de la même couleur, de la même texture. Là encore, ils étaient emmêlés, les longues mèches noires de Neji se perdant entre leurs jumelles plus courtes.

Il ne pouvait voir le visage de Neji, mais celui de Sasuke avait occupé, à lui tout seul, cinq bonnes minutes de son observation. Naruto ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder. Son amant était parfait d'après lui … et un bon nombre de jeunes femmes à Konoha. Ses traits fins, ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres fines et roses mais jamais il n'était aussi beau que lorsqu'il dormait comme maintenant. L'abandon lui allait comme un gant, peut-être parce que il n'avait jamais ce genre d'expression le reste du temps. Même à la maison, il était rare qu'il dorme aussi profondément, mais à chaque fois Naruto se gavait de cette vision. Combien d'heures avait-il pu passer à le regarder dormir ?

Et lorsque Sasuke finissait par se réveiller, Naruto adorait le petit sourire qu'il lui faisait : celui d'un petit garçon heureux.

Il était revenu sur Neji dont la respiration tranquille s'entendait à peine dans la chambre. Oui, ils se ressemblaient sur ces détails mais aussi dans leur beauté intrinsèque, dans leur comportement froid et distant, dans leur façon de ne pas se soucier des autres et de n'être intéressé que par leurs seuls progrès alors qu'ils gardaient toujours un œil sur leurs coéquipiers et que dans le fond, ils étaient très loin de l'image qu'ils cherchaient à donner.

Et les voir tous les deux entremêlés l'un dans l'autre était une vision au pouvoir érotique ravageur. Savoir qu'ils étaient deux des ninjas les plus craints, les plus dangereux, et à juste titre, de Konoha mais qu'ils soient ici sans défense rendait la chose encore plus excitante, plus précieuse.

Il sourit à Neji dont les yeux blancs le fixaient.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Hum.

\- Ok.

Il se leva laissant le brun se gorger encore un peu de son corps musclé et doré à souhait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le creux des reins bronzés et sur ses fesses et Neji se surprit à se lécher les lèvres avec envie.

Naruto, inconscient ou volontairement ignorant du regard de concupiscence posé sur lui, prit son pantalon et l'enfila directement. Neji frissonna à cette idée.

Il resta encore un moment dans la chaleur des draps s'enivrant de l'odeur de ce corps absent et de cet autre collé à lui. Précautionneusement, il finit par se défaire de l'étreinte de Sasuke veillant à ne pas le réveiller et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Naruto finissait de poser sur la table de quoi se sustenter.

Il sentait toujours un élancement aux creux des reins, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Et cette blessure, il était prêt à la recevoir encore et encore.

\- Tu ne réveilles pas Sasuke ?

\- Non, il va finir par le faire tout seul. J'aime autant qu'il se repose, lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire tendre. C'est rare qu'il parvienne à dormir le matin, même après une courte nuit.

Son sourire se fit plus chaud et Neji se sentit fondre un peu parce que ce sourire là était pour lui autant que pour Sasuke.

Il s'assit en silence et s'absorba dans ses pensées. Notamment à comment il en était arrivé à passer la nuit à faire l'amour avec les deux jeunes hommes.

Tout avait commencé hier lorsqu'il était venu informer Naruto et Sasuke que Tsunade-sama voulait les voir eux aussi.

Non, en fait, ça avait commencé avant ça.

Oui, il y avait environ quinze jours lorsque l'Hokage les avait convoqués pour leur confier à tous les trois une mission de rang S. En réalité, ce n'en était certainement pas une. Elle méritait tout au plus un rang B, mais le commanditaire avait payé très cher pour s'assurer d'avoir autour de lui les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Et quoi de mieux qu'un des héritiers du byakugan, celui du sharingan et celui du quatrième Hokage pour y répondre ? A part des suicidaires, qui viendraient les attaquer ?

Quand il les avait vus tous les trois, leurs paquetages sur le dos, leur client avait été ravi. Konoha était à la hauteur de sa réputation et l'Hokage avait tenu sa parole. Elle lui avait vraiment fourni une équipe d'élite pour assurer sa protection sur le trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

Tsunade avait agi avec un grand naturel, cachant que pour une fois elle avait eu un gros coup de chance. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir réunir et cela en si peu de temps une escouade aussi prestigieuse. D'ailleurs, elle avait demandé deux fois à Shizune de vérifier que les trois shinobis étaient vraiment disponibles. Comme quoi, la chance pouvait parfois sourire à la légendaire pigeonne.

Oh bien sûr, les astres n'avaient pas été cléments au point de lui épargner la scène habituelle de Naruto qui avait pesté, rechigné, tapé du poing sur son bureau. Elle avait donc dû frapper plus fort que lui. Les deux autres avaient été moins difficiles à convaincre. Sasuke avait tout d'abord émis un vague bruit que Tsunade avait appris à traduire par « je suis d'accord avec Naruto » mais une fois le blond engagé dans la mission, elle savait que l'Uchiha suivrait. Neji n'avait rien dit, il l'avait fusillé du regard, mais là encore, elle avait déjà eu son lot avec Sasuke, elle était donc immunisée. Oui, en fait, une fois Naruto convaincu, le reste avait été une partie de plaisir … ce sale gamin. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que lorsqu'il aurait pris sa place, il serait confronté au même type de ninjas vindicatifs, caractériels que l'était le fils du Yondaime. Dans ces moments-là, elle pensait toujours au descendant d'un autre Hokage et un sourire mauvais faisait son apparition sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, Naruto aurait sa part!

La mission avait été aussi calme que ce qu'elle avait laissé supposer au départ : pas d'attaques, pas d'embûches. Comme Tsunade l'avait pensé à juste titre : qui aurait vraiment osé s'en prendre à une équipe pareille ? Pour autant, les trois jeunes ninjas n'avaient pas pris leur mission à la légère, surveillant constamment les alentours, dôjutsu activés, organisant les rondes, vérifiant, analysant, en permanence sur leur garde, parlant encore moins que d'habitude au grand dam de leur client qui aurait voulu en savoir plus sur eux. Mais, pour cette parodie de mission, ils avaient rempli leur rôle avec un professionnalisme à la limite du stakhanovisme, il en avait eu pour son argent. Sasuke avait quand même eu du mal à ne pas montrer son dédain, quand leur cher commanditaire avait paradé dans son petit village, les exhibant comme des trophées, affichant devant tous que « lui » avait les moyens de s'offrir ces puissants shinobis. Naruto avait grommelé, rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par un regard noir, Neji s'était tu, attendant que ça passe, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Ils avaient rapidement pris congé.

Le Hyûga n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec Naruto et Sasuke. Malgré l'attachement qu'il avait envers le porteur de Kyûbi, comme tous ceux de sa génération, il ne faisait pas partie de ses amis les plus proches à savoir Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji et cela même si lui aussi avait risqué sa vie pour ramener Sasuke lors de son départ vers Orochimaru. Ce n'était pas une volonté du groupe de le mettre de côté, pas plus que celle de Neji de ne pas être avec eux, c'était simplement que les choses s'étaient mises en place comme cela, naturellement.

Et puis avec le retour de l'Uchiha, Naruto s'était un peu coupé d'eux tous de toute façon. Pas qu'il l'ait fait consciemment, mais il avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps auprès de l'héritier du sharingan travaillant à sa réhabilitation. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus particulièrement proches pendant toute la période de probation de Sasuke, le blond ayant été officiellement nommé pour surveiller l'Uchiha, l'encadrer et le seconder dans ses efforts pour revenir à une vie « normale ». De toute manière, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il était évident que Naruto aurait refusé la plupart des missions qu'aurait voulu lui confier Tsunade pour être avec son ancien meilleur ami. Elle n'avait même pas essayé, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Tout le monde savait que Naruto et Sasuke étaient plus que des amis, quand bien même ils ne le montraient que rarement en public. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une chambre dans leur appartement ... Les garçons étaient cependant très discrets, une caresse à l'occasion, un regard plus tendre, une fois ou deux un baiser rapide mais seuls quelques proches avaient pu capturer ce genre de moment.

Leur incroyable complicité, leur façon de se comprendre sans se parler, de se mouvoir naturellement l'un avec l'autre avaient plutôt été vues comme un avantage dans l'équipe qu'ils formaient et personne n'avait jamais fait de remarques désagréables. Neji ne s'était jamais intéressé à leur vie amoureuse et sexuelle, tant qu'ils étaient heureux. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre méritait le bonheur et puis était-ce réellement une surprise ? Ces deux-là avaient joué au chat et à la souris pendant tellement de temps. Par ailleurs, Naruto avait toujours été un des seuls à obtenir des réactions de la part de l'Uchiha.

Lorsqu'il les voyait assis un peu plus proches que lui-même pouvait l'être de ses coéquipiers ou lorsqu'il surprenait des regards de connivence plus profonds que ceux qu'il échangeait avec Lee ou Tenten, il ne pensait rien en particulier : pas de jalousie, pas d'envie, pas de dégoût.

Alors comment aurait-il pu prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer au cours de cette mission?

Ils revenaient tranquillement, ils avaient décidé sans vraiment en parler que puisque Tsunade leur avait donné une mission de merde, ils allaient prendre leur temps sur le chemin du retour, enfin juste assez pour ne pas titiller le caractère pointilleux de leur Hokage. Un matin alors qu'ils étaient peut-être à deux jours de marche de Konoha, Sasuke et Naruto avaient laissé Neji pour aller se rafraîchir aux bords d'une rivière qui coulait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier avait traîné un peu au campement et avait fini par les rejoindre. C'est là que tout avait dérapé.

Là, au milieu de l'eau, torses nus, Naruto et Sasuke enlacés, le liquide ruisselant le long de leurs corps, s'embrassaient comme seuls deux amants peuvent le faire. Qu'est-ce qui avait le plus marqué Neji ? Le contraste de leurs deux peaux collées l'une à l'autre, de leur chevelure, leurs yeux fermés ou l'abandon qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages. Il avait tenté de s'arracher au spectacle mais … mais il n'avait simplement pas réussi … il était resté bloqué, les yeux fixés sur ses deux coéquipiers, leurs lèvres glissant les unes contre les autres, leurs langues que ses yeux lui permettaient de discerner se caressant, se goûtant, les mains bronzées de l'un se baladant sur le dos pâle ou les doigts de l'autre perdus dans la chevelure dorée.

Neji ne se savait pas attiré par les hommes, enfin il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la question mais à les voir tous les deux comme cela, il sentait son corps réagir et se réchauffer.

Il se surprit à faire un pas dans leur direction et ne fut même pas conscient de ses dents mordillant ses lèvres et de sa langue les caressant. Non, la seule chose qu'il voyait était la courbe des muscles, la perfection de la peau, le mouvement érotiquement lent des hanches se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Des années de maîtrise et d'entraînement lui permirent de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de s'éloigner mais pas sans que les sens affûtés des deux autres ninjas ne repèrent sa présence.

Le silence avait été de mise cette journée-là, Neji était encore gêné de ses propres réactions, les garçons l'avaient observé, remarquant la façon qu'il avait de poser son regard sur leurs corps, sur leurs lèvres, de le détourner dès que Naruto ou Sasuke lui montrait qu'ils l'avaient capté. La nuit venue, ils avaient même repéré une rougeur sur les joues ivoire et ses regards fuyants étaient tout aussi parlants.

Ce dernier, lui, était troublé et pas qu'un peu. Toute la journée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les observer et certainement pas de façon normale. Non, jamais il ne se surprenait à regarder les fesses de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'elles se balançaient au rythme de leur pas, jamais il ne restait en arrêt devant une mèche de cheveux en train de taquiner une lèvre ou une langue humidifiant innocemment cette même lèvre. Quant à avoir des images de corps à corps torrides mettant en scènes ces mêmes coéquipiers, c'était une première. Bon, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de Tenten, de Lee et de Gai-sensei, il était donc plutôt content que ce soit le cas.

La nuit venue, il avait proposé de faire le premier tour de garde, se plaçant dos à eux et activa son byakugan, il tâcha de se consacrer à leur environnement et pas à la façon dont Sasuke s'était couché à côté de Naruto et encore moins celle dont le corps de celui-ci s'était presque enroulé autour de celui de son amant.

Lorsque vint le tour de Sasuke, Neji se coucha de son côté et après quelques exercices de respiration, parvint à s'endormir. Toutes ces questions qui l'avaient turlupiné pendant la journée l'avaient fatigué. Cependant, étant en mission son sommeil resta léger et il sentit bien sur lui le regard de Sasuke puis celui de Naruto.

Ces derniers avaient bien repéré sa présence à la rivière. Au départ, Naruto avait été gêné que Neji les ait surpris. Ils ne se permettaient jamais ce genre de comportement en mission. Cela faisait partie de leur pacte.

L'un comme l'autre savait que leur relation n'était un secret pour personne, pour autant, cela ne regardait qu'eux. Par ailleurs, le jinchuuriki se montrait très pudique à ce sujet. Bien sûr, des gestes tendres lui échappaient de temps en temps, mais les rares baisers qu'ils avaient échangés en public avaient toujours été initiés par Sasuke. Oh évidemment, ça n'avait rien de sexuel, le simple contact rapide et doux des lèvres, rien à voir avec ce qu'ils échangeaient dans l'intimité. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que de temps en temps, ils se regardaient un peu plus chaudement. En même temps, ce n'était pas toujours facile de se comporter avec distance. Étonnement, c'était Sasuke qui avait le plus de mal à se contenir.

Retrouver ce qu'on lui avait enlevé des années avant avait été difficile dans un premier temps. Il avait résisté mais maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau cet amour, il avait besoin de le sentir régulièrement comme pour se prouver qu'il était toujours là, qu'il y avait toujours droit. Naruto avait lui aussi ce gouffre affectif à combler mais n'ayant jamais connu cette sensation d'être réellement aimé, il découvrait avec Sasuke et de ce fait avait peut-être moins besoin d'être rassuré.

Mais une mission était une mission. Ils devaient rester concentrés sur leur tâche. Ils en avaient toujours convenu ainsi. C'était aussi une des conditions de Tsunade : leur relation ne devait avoir aucune influence négative sur le travail. Hors de question de rater une attaque parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient trop pour l'autre ou parce qu'ils s'assuraient qu'il allait bien. Alors, ils avaient appris à se faire encore plus confiance qu'avant, quoiqu'il arrive, qu'ils combattent côte à côte ou séparés, ils avançaient en sachant que l'autre irait bien. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours réussi et leur complicité était définitivement un avantage.

Alors pourquoi ce matin, Naruto s'était-il laissé aller ? C'était la faute de Tsunade. Merde, cette mission était tellement pourrie qu'il en aurait presque oublié que ç'en était une. Du coup, quand il avait vu Sasuke, torse nu, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau nacrée, si douce, si chaude, si vibrante sous ses doigts, il s'était rapproché, les yeux perdus sur cette étendue à conquérir. Sasuke l'avait bien vu venir à lui, son regard et sa démarche de prédateur l'avaient renseigné encore plus que la bosse bien visible entre ses jambes.

Naruto avait posé sa main sur le torse de son amant, se léchant les lèvres avec envie. Sasuke avait frémi mais n'avait rien dit : une exception, une seule petite et minuscule exception à la règle ne pouvait tuer personne. Et puis quoi, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait prendre Naruto en pleine nature. Il l'avait donc laissé venir se coller à lui, il avait passé ses mains sur les flancs halés, avait caressé une fesse ronde. Et quand Naruto avait tendu ses lèvres vers lui en ronronnant comme un chat, il avait délicatement posé les siennes dessus. Et si sa langue avait cherché sa jumelle c'était uniquement par habitude et certainement pas parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui, là tout de suite maintenant.

Ils avaient senti Neji approcher, ils auraient pu s'arrêter avant qu'il ne les surprenne, encore qu'avec son byakugan, dieu seul savait depuis quand il les avait vus. Seulement voilà, ils avaient continué à s'embrasser langoureusement. Et puis, quoi, une fois, juste une petite fois, se ficher de ce que les autres pensent.

Ou … n'était-ce pas aussi excitant de s'exhiber un peu ?

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que cela gênerait autant Neji. Non, ils n'avaient pas envisagé que cela le trouble et surtout de cette manière là. Et, ils n'auraient jamais cru que cela les touche en retour.

Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Chacun d'eux était certain de ses sentiments pour l'autre, aussi bien que de son désir et ils savaient que ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui disparaîtrait facilement. Pourtant, la façon dont le Hyûga les regardait et ce qu'il regardait encore plus les troublait. Ils ne pouvaient surtout pas ignorer la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille de leur départ.

_**Flashback :** _

Ils venaient de faire l'amour et, comme toujours après le sexe, laissaient leurs corps refroidir en se câlinant, Sasuke dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Dis-moi, avec qui tu coucherais si je n'étais pas là? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto sortit la tête du cou de son amant dont il était en train de s'enivrer.

\- Comment ça si tu n'étais pas là?

\- Si je n'étais pas revenu au village.

Naruto sourit.

\- Oh, alors je passerais mon temps à m'entraîner pour ramener tes petites fesses ici.

Tout en disant cela, sa main vint saisir et malaxer une de celles-ci. Sasuke sourit mais se tourna pour venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci grogna et tenta de garder sa main sur la fesse rebondie de son amant mais dut abandonner, le temps de pouvoir placer l'autre dessus.

\- Allez, sois sérieux, qui?

\- Personne, S'ke.

\- Dobe, ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Vraiment.

Sasuke releva le visage pour voir celui de Naruto illuminé d'un sourire amusé.

\- Allez.

\- D'abord, je ne sais même pas qui est gay.

\- Sai l'est.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Sa tenue de combat.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Enfin voyons, on lui voit la moitié du ventre, dit-il en embrassant tendrement celui du blond.

\- Toi aussi à l'époque, se moqua Naruto.

Sasuke lécha une petite parcelle de peau.

\- Et je suis gay.

Son amant laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu marques un point.

Il déplaça sa main et vint délicatement caresser le dos de Sasuke qui se couvrit de frissons tandis qu'un grognement appréciateur s'élevait dans leur chambre.

\- Je n'aurais pas choisi Sai.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'en sais rien. J'aurais sans doute eu peur de le vouloir parce qu'il te remplaçait et pas pour lui.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce que fait Sakura?

\- Non. Je crois qu'elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est.

\- Un attardé des sentiments, habillé comme un gay?

Naruto éclata de rire.

\- Finalement, tu as raison. C'est sans doute toi qu'elle voit en lui. Aie!

Il passa la main sur le téton que venait de mordre Sasuke en représailles.

Ils se turent un moment, le brun reposant sa tête aux creux de l'épaule de Naruto qui continuait à lui caresser le dos.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé Genma sexy.

\- Qui?

\- Genma. Tu sais, ce type qui était arbitre lors de notre premier examen pour passer chuunin. Il mâchouille toujours une aiguille.

\- Il est vieux.

\- Pas tant que ça. Et puis, j'avoue : la façon qu'a cette aiguille d'aller et venir sur ses lèvres est vraiment excitante.

Sasuke se redressa sur son coude.

\- Tant que ça.

Naruto rougit.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Qui d'autre?

\- Ça ne te suffit pas?

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de plus jeune. Et ne me dis pas...

\- Gaara, lança Naruto avec un air aussi innocent qu'un gamin couvert de confiture mais jurant ne pas y avoir touché.

Le Kazekage était une des rares personnes dont Sasuke était jaloux, essentiellement parce qu'il partageait avec Naruto ce sentiment d'isolement qui les reliait eux aussi. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient que deux à avoir connu cette solitude qui avait bercé l'enfance du blond, deux à pouvoir la comprendre, à en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants, à savoir ce que ça faisait d'être abandonné. Et pourtant, il savait que seul Gaara comprenait à cent pour cent l'histoire de Naruto, il avait vécu la même chose, subi les mêmes regards, le même rejet. Sasuke avait subi une autre forme de pression, mais jamais il ne pourrait comprendre la souffrance de Naruto aussi bien que le jeune Kazekage.

A quoi s'ajoutait bien sûr, le fait d'être le fils d'un Kage et dans quelques temps d'être Kage soi-même.

Aussi sûr qu'il soit des sentiments que Naruto lui portait, il n'était jamais rassuré en présence de l'ancien jinchuuriki. Inconsciemment, il se serra un peu plus contre lui. Son amant sourit, il trouvait toujours rassurant cette possessivité dont Sasuke faisait preuve parfois et il le trouvait trop mignon quand il avait besoin de raffermir sa prise sur lui pour être bien sûr que Naruto lui appartenait. Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.

\- Alors?

Naruto réfléchit une minute.

\- Neji, affirma t-il.

\- Hn.

\- Oui. J'avoue, je le trouve beau garçon. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il était nu. Et ces cheveux longs, je crois que j'adorerais passer mes doigts dedans. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu sans son bandeau? Cette marque sur son front, en dehors de ce qu'elle représente, elle est affreusement sexy. Et cet air grave qu'il a tout le temps, imagine comme il doit être beau quand il s'abandonne ou encore mieux quand il crie de plaisir. Je me demande ce que donne sa voix quand il jouit et aussi quel goût il a. Et tu imagines à quel point se serait excitant de le prendre? De pénétrer son corps et le sentir vibrer autour de ton sexe, de saisir ses cheveux pour le cambrer un peu plus alors que tes reins frapperaient un peu plus fort contre lui, tu imagines ça, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas bandant offert sur un lit? Et …

Il se tut en sentant la main de Sasuke sur son sexe qui reprenait doucement vie.

\- On dirait que ta petite tirade te fait de l'effet.

\- Tu sais que je suis un visuel, répondit Naruto en frottant un peu plus son bas-ventre contre la paume chaude de Sasuke.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter?

\- Non, bien sûr que non!

Sasuke rit.

\- En tout cas, je vois que pour quelqu'un qui ne sait soi-disant pas, tu avais déjà bien réfléchi à la question.

\- Hé, hé, hé.

Naruto passa la main sur sa nuque et se gratta les cheveux.

\- Disons juste qu'il m'est arrivé de le regarder de plus près.

\- Hn.

\- A toi.

\- Personne.

\- Sasuke.

Celui-ci se redressa de nouveau et amena son visage au dessus de celui de Naruto.

\- Si tu n'étais pas dans le village, je ne serais jamais revenu. Je suis ici pour toi.

Le blond en resta muet un instant.

\- Sasuke.

Il se tendit pour attraper les lèvres de son amant.

\- Et en plus personne n'aurait été capable de me ramener.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser son amant à pleine bouche en entendant cette déclaration. Et après un long baiser passionné et aussi parce que le souffle commençait à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent.

\- J'ai l'air bien maintenant, dit Naruto.

\- Hn?

\- Je te balance dix minutes de fantasmes sur Neji et toi tu me dis ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas mieux que toi que tu n'as pas le droit de...

\- Mais je ne le trouve pas mieux que toi.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu mâchouiller une aiguille.

\- Teme!

Sasuke éclata de rire devant les joues rouges mais les yeux brillants de son amant.

\- On dirait que l'idée te plait.

Naruto eut un sourire mutin qui fit craquer l'Uchiha comme toujours.

\- Ce serait encore mieux si tu le faisais.

\- Je vais peut-être y penser, répondit celui-ci en reprenant ses caresses sur l'érection entre ses doigts.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Et si je venais à mour...

Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine de Sasuke.

\- A ne plus avoir envie, jamais.

\- Toi? C'est pas demain la veille.

\- Imagine.

\- Je te resterai fidèle, annonça très sérieusement Sasuke.

\- Plus jamais, jamais de sexe, ni de baisers, ni de fellations.

\- Tant pis.

Naruto se tut. Après tout, peut-être était-il sérieux. Sasuke s'allongea sur le ventre.

\- Mais, je me laisserais peut-être tenter par le Hyûga. Il faut reconnaître qu'il est sexy.

Naruto cria et se jeta sur Sasuke.

\- Traître !

Celui-ci éclata de rire sous l'assaut de dix doigts décidés à le chatouiller, ils se chamaillèrent un instant et il parvint à avoir le dessus, bloquant Naruto sous son corps. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il lui léchouillait l'oreille et qu'il frottait lascivement son sexe contre celui de son amant l'avait grandement aidé à l'emporter.

\- Et ce serait encore plus excitant de te voir lui faire toutes ces choses que tu as dites, ajouta Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Naruto en donnant un petit coup de rein.

\- Hn.

\- Un truc à trois, ça te tenterait?

\- Pourquoi pas?

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

\- Pauvre Neji, s'il savait ce que nous sommes en train de dire sur lui.

\- Peut-être que ça l'exciterait, répondit Sasuke qui couvrait le torse de Naruto de baisers.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je … ahhh ….

\- Tu disais ?

\- Tais-toi et continue.

Sasuke sourit et prit le membre de son amour en bouche.

_**Fin flashback.** _

Et oui, ils en avaient parlé, ils avaient même rigolé à ce sujet et oui, ça les avait particulièrement excité **s** l'un comme l'autre. Exprimer ses fantasmes a souvent ce genre d'effet mais les vivre, c'était autre chose.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient lancés un regard amusé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Tsunade le lendemain matin et que Neji les y attendait. Bien sûr, ils avaient échangé deux trois remarques sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec le Hyûga tandis qu'ils préparaient leurs sacs mais rien de tout cela n'était vraiment sérieux.

Seulement, comment ne pas y penser lorsqu'ils voyaient le comportement de Neji. Soyons réaliste, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se faisait d'idées, le brun ne les regardait plus de façon naturelle.

Son silence était tout aussi étrange. Bien sûr, Neji n'était pas un grand bavard et d'ailleurs la conversation était essentiellement remplie par Naruto, Sasuke se contentant de "hner". En soi, cela ne dérangeait pas particulièrement le blond, il en avait l'habitude et il semblait que lui seul pouvait comprendre la centaine de signification que pouvait avoir un « Hn », ce qui avait toujours halluciné les autres. Mais jusque là, Neji avait participé aux discussions lancées par le jinchuuriki donnant son avis. Il avait même ri une fois ou deux. Sasuke avait d'ailleurs trouvé que cela lui allait particulièrement bien et oui il avait repensé à la fameuse tirade que son amant avait fait quelques jours plus tôt sur l'air toujours solennel du Hyûga et comme il serait excitant avec une autre expression sur le visage.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au campement, le silence régnait en maître, eux-mêmes n'osant guère le troubler.

Oh, Naruto avait bien essayé de lancer un ou deux sujets, mais Neji s'était contenté de le regarder, de rougir et de sauter un peu plus vite. D'ailleurs, s'ils continuaient à avancer à ce rythme, ils auraient tôt fait de récupérer le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé jusque là.

La situation devenait pesante.

Et elle ne s'améliora pas le soir lorsqu'ils montèrent de nouveau leur campement. Neji fit le premier tour de garde, les garçons se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre comme ils le faisaient toujours. Ils échangèrent quelques rapides paroles sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation et en conclure qu'ils étaient d'accord. Et lorsque Sasuke lui murmura à l'oreille que tout ça était particulièrement excitant et prometteur, Naruto lui lança un «Sasuke» réprobateur mais ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire et c'est à eux que l'Uchiha avait appris à se fier. Il s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, finalement cette mission ne serait peut-être pas aussi ennuyeuse que prévu.

Au réveil, l'ambiance était la même. Naruto n'y tint plus et décida de crever l'abcès. Il n'était pas de ceux qui peuvent encaisser sans rien faire. Alors, il attrapa la main de Neji et l'arrêta.

\- Neji, tu es sûr que tout va bien?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis hier.

\- Hum.

\- Enfin, depuis que tu nous as vus à la rivière.

Neji rougit légèrement, Sasuke échangea un regard avec Naruto.

\- Écoute Neji, je suis désolé si nous t'avons gêné d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous laisser aller et nous embrasser alors que …

\- Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème, le coupa Neji en retirant son poignet de la main de Naruto qui l'empêchait de réfléchir à autre chose qu'au contact de leurs deux peaux.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Je peux comprendre que notre … heu … tu sais deux hommes ensembles.

\- Naruto, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça ou votre relation. Tout va bien.

Son ton était sec, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sasuke lui lança un regard un peu noir qui troubla Neji. Il sourit pour apaiser la tension et le regard noir se fit un peu plus chaud mais il ne put s'y attarder plus longtemps car Naruto venait de lui assener une claque amicale sur l'épaule tout en lançant un :

\- Ah, tant mieux, alors en route pour Konoha.

En cela, il lui rappela Lee et son enthousiasme débordant pour … tout en fait.

Ils avaient donc repris leur chemin. Malgré la petite conversation, la tension restait palpable. Et pire que cela, autant la veille, Neji avait conscience d'être celui qui observait les autres, ceux-ci se contenant de réagir à l'intérêt que leur portait le Hyûga. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient bel et bien trois à se jeter des regards, à se voir autrement, à s'attiser.

Et cela perturba Neji encore un peu plus. Passe encore qu'il se mette à avoir un intérêt d'ordre … quoi… sexuel ? pour les garçons, il pouvait gérer ça, enfouir le tout sous une bonne couche d'entraînements, et certainement de relations intimes avec d'autres. Mais si les concernés se mettaient à lui montrer, eux aussi, ce type d'intérêt, ça allait devenir nettement plus difficile. Heureusement, ils n'en avaient plus que pour un jour avant de regagner Konoha.

Et il ne pensait vraiment pas que quoique ce soit puisse arriver pendant ce si court laps de temps. Comme quoi, même les plus grands génies peuvent se tromper.

Ils s'étaient mangés des yeux toute la matinée, leurs taux de testostérone commençaient à battre des records et les phéromones qu'ils dégageaient auraient suffi à mettre à leurs pieds une armée de kunoichis, pas qu'ils en auraient fait quelque chose, mais c'était un fait.

Neji aurait bien continué jusqu'à Konoha comme ça. Il redoutait de s'arrêter, seulement c'était sans compter l'estomac d'un certain blondinet, son envie de ne surtout pas arriver en avance pour ennuyer (juste un peu) Mamie-Tsunade et sur son coéquipier habituel qui partageait son avis sur le besoin d'agacer leur Hokage et qui ne voulait pas entendre son amant se plaindre toutes les cinq minutes qu'il avait faim. Étonnant comme au cours d'une mission d'infiltration ou autre, Naruto pouvait se passer de manger pendant des jours et comme dans des cas comme celui-ci, il jurait ses grands dieux qu'il allait mourir si on ne lui fournissait pas un repas toutes les quatre heures.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par s'arrêter, un peu après midi. Neji et Naruto s'occupèrent de récupérer de quoi manger malgré l'insistance du premier pour s'en charger seul, mais plus aurait sous-entendu qu'il y avait un problème et il dut donc abandonner et laisser le blond l'accompagner. Sasuke de son côté alluma un feu attendant leur retour. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils portaient chacun plusieurs poissons. Toujours en silence, ils les mirent à cuir. Neji resta debout à regarder les poissons griller doucement attendant que les deux autres s'asseyent, mais ils n'en faisaient rien. Avant que la situation ne tourne au ridicule, le Hyûga finit par s'asseoir. Naruto s'empressa de l'imiter, se posant à une dizaine de centimètres de lui et Sasuke s'installa à côté de son amant.

Ils mangèrent en silence et les poissons qui leur servirent de repas ne parvinrent pas à leur arracher un quart des regards échangés et la faim qu'ils suscitèrent n'atteint pas le dixième de celle qui passait dans les yeux bleus, noirs ou blancs lorsqu'ils se posaient sur l'un ou l'autre des trois shinobis. La tension sexuelle était si forte qu'elle en était presque étouffante et lorsque Naruto sans même y penser essuya de son pouce humidifié de salive le coin droit de la bouche de Neji et que celui-ci émit un gémissement qu'il aurait bien du mal à faire passer pour de la surprise, elle faillit exploser.

Neji se leva brutalement, ses yeux allant de Sasuke à Naruto qui étaient debout eux-aussi. Il y eut cet instant, ces fractions de secondes où la tension dans leurs corps fut à son maximum et où ils se regardèrent comme des bêtes sauvages attendant le moindre signe, le moindre mouvement pour sauter sur les autres.

Et puis, le moment passa sans qu'ils n'aient saisi leur chance et Neji annonça qu'il était temps de repartir. Jamais ses joues ne lui avaient paru aussi brûlantes, la moitié de son cerveau était occupé par une séquence d'auto flagellation verbale tandis que l'autre cherchait le meilleur moyen de bouger sans que son début d'érection ne se remarque.

Étonnamment, deux autres moitiés de cerveau connaissaient à peu près le même genre de processus mental.

L'arrivée à Konoha se fit rapidement, ils maintinrent une allure de forcenés jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent saluant Kotetsu et Izumo qui une fois de plus étaient au poste de garde. Neji se proposa pour aller faire le rapport, il voulait écourter le plus possible le temps qu'il devait passer avec eux. Les garçons refusèrent d'abord, mais le Hyûga sut les convaincre, après tout, il ne s'était rien passé, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de venir. Finalement, les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noirs, la lueur de désir qui y passa obligea les yeux blancs à se fermer et ils convinrent d'abandonner la tâche à Neji. D'un signe de tête, ils se séparèrent, celui-ci souffla.

Selon toute logique, il allait pouvoir éviter les garçons pendant un long moment, le temps que la situation redevienne normale et que tous oublient ou en tout cas fassent comme s'ils avaient oublié le misérable gémissement qu'il avait émis en sentant sur ses lèvres le pouce de Naruto. Ça et ce moment étrange où ils avaient failli se sauter dessus et une partie de lui crever que cela n'ait pas été le cas, la partie qui voulait sentir leurs corps contre le sien, qui voulait …. Il soupira.

Reprenons, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils soient envoyés de si tôt en mission ensemble, le village était grand, il parviendrait à les éviter pendant quelques temps. Il y avait de grandes chances que les garçons en fassent autant et s'ils y mettaient tous du leur, ils se passeraient peut-être un bon mois avant qu'ils ne se croisent. Il prit le chemin direction le bureau de Tsunade à la fois soulagé à cette idée mais en même temps étrangement déçu.

C'était sans compter l'ironie du sort… et le caractère de ladite Hokage.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tsunade voulait avoir le retour de Naruto et Sasuke, envoyer Neji le faire seul sous prétexte qu'il ne s'était rien passé, n'était pas une raison valable. Une équipe se devait de faire son rapport, quant bien même le Hyûga avait insisté pour s'en charger. Elle voulait les voir et elle voulait « les voir fissa » pour reprendre ses termes. Il n'y avait eu aucun moyen de la convaincre, elle avait beau dire que Naruto était têtu, elle n'était pas mieux mais vu son état d'énervement, Neji s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

Et donc, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il s'était dirigé chez les garçons enterrant par la même son plan de ne pas les croiser avant un mois.

Pourquoi était-il passé par la fenêtre plutôt que par la porte ?

Bonne question.

Le destin ?

La malchance ?

L'ironie du sort ?

Un lutin maléfique ? Non, ça n'existait pas ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Avec la souplesse et l'habilité d'un chat, il avait sauté sur le rebord de leur fenêtre, la fenêtre de leur chambre…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé celle du salon, de la cuisine ?

Le destin ? La malchance ? L'ironie du sort ? Avait-on réellement prouvé l'inexistence des lutins maléfiques ?

Et là, sur leur lit, en sous-vêtements Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se goûtaient. Le blond entre les jambes du brun, ses mèches miel frôlant le visage opalin, leurs langues se caressant… et comment pouvait-il voir ça ? C'est là qu'il réalisa que bien malgré lui son byakugan s'était de nouveau enclenché, comme la dernière fois à la rivière.

Il aurait dû repartir, faire celui qui n'était jamais passé, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, c'était logique, alors pourquoi était-il resté scotché à la fenêtre ?

Ne jamais avoir vu de lutins maléfiques ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'existaient pas, non ?

Bien sûr, Naruto et Sasuke avaient senti sa présence quant bien même n'était-il là que depuis une petite poignée de secondes.

Ils s'étaient interrompus et Naruto s'était retourné avec la grâce et l'assurance d'un félin. Neji s'était encore plus bloqué devant les yeux bleus encore emplis de désir.

\- Neji ?

Il était prêt à répondre mais son regard s'était égaré sur Sasuke étendu sur le lit. Étonnement, il était resté dans la même position offerte et alanguie, il fixait Neji qui déglutit.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, reprit Naruto.

\- Oui, murmura t-il en se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres.

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux bleus et les yeux noirs, Neji ne sut ou ne voulut pas savoir comment l'interpréter.

\- Tsunade-sama demande à vous voir. Elle veut votre rapport.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, il ne s'est rien passé, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on lui dise de plus, hurla Naruto en se levant brusquement.

\- Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est pas faute de le lui avoir dit.

\- Merde, fait chier.

Sasuke se leva gracieusement et vint passer sa main sur le bras de Naruto.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Hum, répondit le concerné en frottant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke comme un chat.

Encore une fois, le contraste de leurs deux peaux l'une sur l'autre, la douceur de ces gestes, l'habitude de ces caresses troubla Neji. Pourquoi était-il toujours là au fait ? Il avait transmis son message. Les lutins maléfiques avaient-ils de la glue dans leur nécessaire ?

\- Bien ... je vais … y aller.

\- Neji, attends, lui dit Naruto.

Pourquoi avait-il obéi ? Oui, bon … les lutins … bla bla bla…

Peut-être n'y avait-il rien de maléfique là-dedans, peut-être était-ce simplement le regard de Naruto, sa voix, son intonation. Il avait sauté dans la pièce.

Naruto s'était approché de lui tandis que Sasuke le contournait et continuait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Malgré son dôjutsu toujours activé, il ne put continuer à l'observer. Le corps du blond presque collé au sien, la chaleur s'en dégageant, son regard le dévorant venaient d'attirer à eux l'attention complète et entière du Hyûga.

Il vit très nettement le visage de son vis-à-vis s'approcher un peu plus, jusqu'à venir le sentir. La caresse de ce souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez lui firent fermer les yeux. C'était inutile, il voyait toujours aussi bien, c'était un pur réflexe de plaisir.

Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit le frôlement des doigts de Naruto sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas voir ça au travers de son byakugan. Non, il désirait graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, pouvoir revivre plus tard cet instant dans ses moindres détails : le frisson d'appréhension qui le parcourait, la sourde angoisse de l'envie qui doit être assouvie, son ventre qui se contractait en voyant Naruto s'approcher puis s'emparer de sa bouche.

Il se laissa goûter dans un court baiser, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Puis, le jinchuuriki se recula pour observer sa réaction. Son regard empli de désir et sa respiration rapide et hachée furent autant de preuves de son accord. D'ailleurs, il attendait avec fébrilité que le blond l'embrasse de nouveau, n'osant initier le baiser, mais fondant sous la caresse subtile de cette main sur son visage.

Naruto sourit tendrement et vint coller avec autant de douceur que précédemment ses lèvres à celles du Hyûga. Cette fois, Neji ferma les yeux mais pas avant d'avoir remarqué que la luminosité de la pièce se réduisait. Il en conclut que Sasuke fermait les volets. Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin profitant de cette bouche gourmande sur la sienne.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un peu plus lorsque Naruto attrapa sa hanche de la main gauche pour le coller à son corps, tandis que la droite quittait sa joue pour ses cheveux. Neji pencha un peu plus la tête et ouvrit la bouche, invitant Naruto à approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci saisit sans attendre la proposition et sa langue s'aventura à la recherche de sa jumelle qui vint aussitôt à sa rencontre. Une sourde plainte de bien-être s'échappa de la gorge du brun. Le baiser était délicieux, bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusque là. Cette langue qui explorait avec autorité et douceur sa bouche réchauffait son corps. Neji se cambra inconsciemment un peu plus contre Naruto cherchant à renforcer le contact, à s'enivrer de ces sensations.

A l'instant où ses mains allaient attraper les hanches du blond, une autre se posa sur son flanc droit et descendit dans une douce caresse entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Naruto.

Puis, une seconde main poussa ses cheveux jusqu'à son épaule gauche, dégageant son cou où Sasuke vint enfouir son nez, humant son odeur. Neji frissonna de plus belle et gémit fortement lorsque le brun le goûta, parcourant sa peau de baisers, léchant, suçotant, grignotant, marquant son passage. Être soumis à la caresse de ses deux langues, à la pression de ces deux corps l'enserrant entre eux, la main gauche de Sasuke se baladant sur son flanc l'excitait comme jamais.

Naruto libéra enfin sa bouche et se lécha les lèvres pour s'abreuver un peu plus de leurs salives. Puis, il passa une dernière fois sa langue sur celles de Neji. Cette caresse gourmande vint se répercuter directement sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier qui se tendait douloureusement.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre réellement son souffle, la main de Sasuke remonta jusqu'à son visage et délicatement deux doigts se posèrent sur son menton pour le pousser vers la droite. Ses yeux capturèrent un instant le regard nuit de l'Uchiha avant que celui-ci ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Il embrassait comme Naruto, avec la même douceur, la même avidité, peut-être était-ce dû à leur intimité ? Frottant lascivement son bas-ventre contre les fesses de Neji, Sasuke plongea sa langue dans la bouche offerte. Il était peut-être un plus empressé que son amant mais cela ne dérangea pas le Hyûga qui se laissa faire, goûtant à son tour cette nouvelle saveur, comparant sans le vouloir les deux garçons.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto avait pris la place de Sasuke dans le cou de Neji marquant l'autre côté. Il ouvrit le bouton qui retenait le kimono du brun et d'un geste rapide dénuda ses épaules pour s'attaquer à sa clavicule.

Neji gémit de plus belle puis Sasuke libéra enfin sa bouche au moment où l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il se recula légèrement et Naruto en profita pour repousser son vêtement que l'Uchiha s'empressa d'enlever, le jetant sur une chaise d'un mouvement gracieux.

Le jinchuuriki continua sa découverte du torse nouvellement dénudé, l'explorant de ses mains et de sa langue sentant Neji trembler entre ses doigts. Le brun était aussi beau que ce qu'il avait supposé. Son regard se reporta sur son propre brun qui avait repris son attaque du cou ivoire. Il prit une des mains de Sasuke, y entremêla ses doigts et ainsi liés entreprit de caresser le corps de Neji. Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire coquin qui s'agrandit en entendant le soupir de plaisir que laissa échapper leur futur amant qui s'appuya un peu plus sur le brun.

Naruto s'attarda un instant sur un téton déjà durci puis n'y tenant plus et fortement encouragé par les glapissements de plaisir de Neji, il vint le mordiller. Il sentit le corps entre ses bras se tendre et le brun rejeta violemment la tête en arrière la laissant retomber sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

\- Ahhh.

Tandis que Naruto continuait sa besogne et que de petits cris de plaisir s'échappaient de la gorge de Neji à chaque coup de dents ou de langue, Sasuke le débarrassa de sa tunique de pantalon non sans avoir laissé ses doigts caresser la bosse proéminente entre les jambes du brun.

Ce dernier ne put réprimer un tremblement qui excita un peu plus ses tortionnaires. Naruto passa au deuxième téton tandis que Sasuke défaisait le bandeau de Neji et le lien retenant ses cheveux, sachant à l'avance la réaction qu'il provoquerait chez le blond.

Et en effet, lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, il grogna d'excitation en regardant le Hyûga. Cette marque, qu'il haïssait, rendait le jinchuuriki complètement fou. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux, les laissant couler un instant entre ses doigts avant de les agripper pour tirer la tête brune en arrière.

\- Tu m'excites Neji ronronna-t-il à son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

\- Ahh ... humm.

Sasuke échangea un regard ravi avec son amant. Puis, il glissa sa main sur les fesses de Neji qu'il pelota allègrement, avant de venir y accoler de nouveau son sexe qu'il frotta langoureusement s'agrippant à ses hanches et leur imposant un balancement. Face à lui, son amour l'imita positionnant son bas-ventre contre celui de Neji.

\- Oh Kami-sama Naruto, lâcha celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Ce dernier frissonna.

\- Encore Neji, dis encore mon nom.

Le Hyûga le fixa surpris du désir qu'il avait entendu et qu'il voyait dans les yeux bleus. Comme il ne répondait pas assez vite, le blond donna un brusque coup de rein créant une merveilleuse friction de leurs deux sexes tandis que celui de Sasuke s'écrasait un peu plus sur ses fesses.

\- Na ... Narrruto.

Celui-ci grogna et reprit presque violemment la bouche de Neji la ravageant voulant le laisser pantelant et sans force.

Il n'était pas le seul, il entendait à son oreille le souffle brûlant de Sasuke que la vue stimulait comme jamais. Il avait gardé une main sur le corps ivoire, mais l'autre caressait Naruto.

Oui, il avait eu raison : le regarder faire toutes ces choses à Neji était terriblement sexy, vraiment et lui donnait envie de plus. Il attira à lui l'attention de son amant en pressant un peu plus sa main sur sa hanche. Celui-ci le fixa.

Puis sans autre forme de communication, l'un commença à tirer sur la hanche ivoire et l'autre poussa le creux des reins pour guider Neji jusqu'à leur lit. L'Uchiha se pencha à l'oreille du Hyûga.

\- Enlève tes sandales, murmura Sasuke.

Neji les ôta, tout en suivant les deux garçons et il s'allongea sur leur couche sur un ordre du blond. Naruto et Sasuke le détaillèrent un instant, ses mèches noires étalées autour de lui contrastant sous sa peau crème, son torse fin et musclé, ses longs doigts pâles, offert sur leur lit, attendant qu'ils se décident à profiter des douceurs de son corps.

Sasuke sentit le sien réagir encore un peu plus à cette vue et attrapa la nuque de Naruto pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il avait envie de lui comme cela lui arrivait toujours quand Naruto laissait sa tendresse au placard et qu'il se montrait dominateur. Oui, Sasuke n'aimait rien mieux que de se soumettre aux désirs et à la volonté du blond. D'après ce qu'il avait vu jusque là, il n'était pas le seul. Le Hyûga semblait se plier avec le même plaisir aux ordres de Naruto. Et voir son amour dominer un autre le poussait un peu plus à se donner. Aussi s'offrit-il encore plus que d'habitude à la langue qui investissait sa bouche. Il voulait Naruto, il crevait de Naruto.

Le sexe de Neji se tendit violemment en les voyant se perdre dans leur baiser, se frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre, en entendant les gémissements s'échapper de l'Uchiha.

Il n'y tint plus et se redressa, passa un bras le long de leur bassin respectif et embrassa, lécha la peau halée puis celle opaline.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur leur futur amant qui goûtait leur peau, caressait leur dos. Puis, il releva ses yeux blancs vers eux.

\- On dirait que tu aimes nous voir ensemble, remarqua gentiment Sasuke.

Neji sourit et provoqua par la même un nouveau grognement d'excitation de la part de Naruto.

Il allongea de nouveau le brun sur le lit se plaçant à sa gauche tandis que Sasuke l'imitait en miroir. Ils se lancèrent tous les deux à l'assaut du Hyûga avec un peu plus de frénésie que précédemment, leurs mains se rencontrant sur l'entrejambe du brun.

\- Ahhhh, gémit celui-ci en donnant un brusque coup de rein.

Il avait beau avoir la tête arquée en arrière et les yeux clos, son byakugan lui permit de voir le nouveau regard de connivence échangé par les deux amants.

Plus que leur parfaite compréhension, Neji était troublé de l'amour qu'ils laissaient s'inscrire dans leurs yeux. Jamais le reste du temps, ils ne se regardaient de cette façon, cachant en permanence aux autres la profondeur, l'ampleur de leurs sentiments. Neji se sentit honoré de pouvoir être le témoin de cette affection. Il espérait un jour être regardé comme ça car il savait que quoiqu'il advienne après cette nuit, jamais Naruto ni Sasuke ne l'aimeraient autant qu'ils s'aimaient et jamais il ne réclamerait la même attention.

Mais pour le moment, celle qu'ils lui accordaient allait peut-être le rendre fou.

Toutes ces sensations ne lui étaient pas étrangères mais c'était comme si elles étaient multipliées par cent.

Une main, il ignorait laquelle venait de défaire le bouton de son pantalon et descendait sa braguette. Elle écarta ensuite les pans de tissus.

Pendant ce temps-là, bien sûr ses petites sœurs continuaient à faire vibrer son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se redressa légèrement mais retomba sur le lit presque aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de sa verge.

Sur ses hanches, ses deux amants frottaient leurs érections troublant un peu plus sa raison.

La pression qu'exerçaient ses dents sur ses lèvres qu'il mordait pour retenir ses bruits de plaisir augmenta encore un peu. Naruto s'en aperçut et il vint passer sa langue sur la chair meurtrie.

\- Non, Neji, je veux entendre à quel point ce qu'on te fait est bon.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon, Neji, susurra Sasuke à son oreille.

\- Hum.

La main de Naruto se faufila sur son ventre jusque dans son caleçon, y dépassant celle de l'Uchiha qui continuait à aller et venir le long de sa verge, pour atteindre ses testicules qu'il caressa doucement.

\- Ahhh.

\- Alors, Neji, demanda –t-il d'une voix chantonnante, est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- Oui, Naruto, oui, c'est bon !

Le jinchuuriki laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait à l'écoute de ce cri et il s'avança pour embrasser Sasuke tout en continuant ses caresses.

Neji ouvrit les yeux, c'était trop. La stimulation visuelle ajoutée à celle de leurs mains allait le faire craquer. Il sentait son corps se tendre, son bassin bouger pour accélérer les mouvements sur son sexe, il voulait, il devait, il fallait…

Mais avant qu'il n'explose, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de débarrasser le Hyûga de ses derniers vêtements, il retira sa main entraînant celle de son amant avec lui.

\- Non, supplia Neji.

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Sois patient beau brun.

Sasuke le regarda se lever et s'arrêter un instant pour les contempler. Il passa le bras derrière sa tête et pris une pose plus lascive et soumise. Ce soir, il allait se faire plaisir et s'offrir à son amant corps et âme. Neji l'imita inconsciemment, dévorant le blond des yeux. Naruto était incroyablement excitant, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage, ses yeux bleus, son corps divinement sculpté, on aurait dit une sorte de Dieu mythique, un être irréel et Kami-sama comme il avait envie de se donner à cet ange, de lui appartenir.

Naruto grogna à nouveau devant les deux regards soumis avant d'ordonner d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

\- Embrassez-vous.

Sasuke sourit, se redressa légèrement et attrapa Neji. Il commença par passer sa langue sur les lèvres presque aussi pâles que les siennes provoquant un grognement approbateur de la part de Naruto. Dans un sourire, il taquina un peu plus Neji jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte lui aussi sa langue. Elles jouèrent ensemble un moment et le blond ne put retenir sa main qui vint caresser son entrejambe, la vue était bien trop stimulante. Les deux bruns finirent par se rapprocher et ils s'embrassèrent furieusement.

Naruto les regardait, pire que cela il se gorgeait d'eux. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques, leur peau laiteuse, leurs cheveux contrastant tellement sur ces épidermes immaculés, leurs corps fermes et musclés. Il se lécha les lèvres devant les deux tâches humides à la pointe de leur boxer traduisant leur état d'excitation. Il avait envie de les goûter, de les sucer, de les faire crier l'un comme l'autre, de les posséder et de les faire siens. Et il allait le faire, oh que oui. Il sentait cette excitation animale monter en lui, celle-là même qu'il avait lorsque la nature démoniaque de l'être enfermé en lui se diffusait dans son corps. Et il savait que Sasuke adorait ça, restait à savoir ce qu'en penserait Neji.

Ce dernier était maintenant sous le corps de Sasuke qui le dominait et frottait son sexe contre le sien. Il passa ses mains dans les mèches corbeaux fondant dans leur baiser. Ils prenaient à peine le temps de respirer avant que leurs bouches ne se reprennent étouffant leurs gémissements de plaisir.

\- Ça suffit !

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce.

Sasuke roula sur le dos reprenant sa position initiale. Naruto regarda les deux bruns avec un petit sourire à peine coupable.

\- Oups.

\- Tu te sens ignoré Naruto ?

\- Hum.

Le blond posa un genou entre leurs jambes collant leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Il les regardait avec envie l'un puis l'autre, une ride de contrariété sur son front.

Il était confronté à un choix vraiment difficile : prendre Sasuke ou Neji ? Bien sûr, il avait terriblement envie du Hyûga, de goûter à son corps, de le sentir frémir sous ses mains, sous ses coups de reins. Mais d'un autre côté, Sasuke était tellement …tellement Sasuke quoi. Il avait tellement eu envie de lui pendant toute cette satanée mission qu'il lui avait presque sauté dessus arrivé à l'appartement, abandonnant leurs courses, éparpillées dans l'entrée.

Et puis, peut-être que son amant voulait goûter en premier à Neji. Sasuke sourit, il connaissait si bien Naruto qu'il pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Aussi lorsque le blond l'interrogea du regard, se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête pour donner son accord. Oui, il pouvait prendre Neji en premier s'il le voulait.

Alors que faire, que faire, que faire…. Un grand sourire illumina ses traits et il se répercuta sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Neji quant à lui était perdu, il voyait bien que Naruto réfléchissait et il avait vu l'échange entre les deux sans en comprendre le sens. Pourtant lorsque Naruto se recula et positionna ses doigts, il reconnu très nettement ce signe avant même qu'il ne prononce « Kage bushin no jutsu ». Un deuxième blond fit son apparition et tous deux arboraient un sourire carnassier. Neji reporta un instant son attention sur Sasuke. Il avait toujours le même petit rictus comme s'il savait bien que le blond en arriverait là.

\- Alors Naruto ?

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et le clone se dirigea vers lui. Sans plus rien dire d'autre, ils s'embrassèrent. Neji déglutit. Décidément les voir ensemble l'excitait plus que tout autre chose. Naruto s'approcha de lui mais ne fit rien regardant lui aussi le spectacle de son amour et de son double occupés à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs mains étaient parties se balader sur leurs corps et Sasuke s'allongea laissant le blond se placer entre ses jambes. Ils étaient de nouveau dans la position dans laquelle les avait surpris Neji à son arrivée, s'embrassant passionnément.

La vue excitait également Naruto et il se retourna vers Neji et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Saisissant son menton, il le dirigea vers ses lèvres et les lécha. Le Hyûga sortit aussitôt sa langue mais Naruto se recula. Neji s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Aussitôt, la langue du blond revint le taquiner mais se retira dès qu'elle sentit sa jumelle. Le petit jeu recommença plusieurs fois, Neji se tendant pour attraper la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Rien n'y faisait, le blond ne le laissait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le brun finit par émettre un doux couinement de frustration. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire et lui donna enfin ce qu'il désirait, s'allongeant sur lui et mimant la position de l'autre couple qui continuait à se caresser et à s'embrasser.

Neji laissa ses mains courir sur le dos et les fesses de son amant, touchant la peau soyeuse. Il aimait cette sensation, la présence de ce corps sur le sien, ce bassin ondulant lentement contre lui.

Naruto finit par libérer sa bouche et réattaqua le cou ivoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et fixa les billes bleues de son double. Ils hochèrent la tête et se sourirent.

Tout doucement, savourant chaque centimètre de peau qui passait sous leurs lèvres, ils descendirent le long des deux corps à la blancheur si semblable. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent à la limite du tissu. En chœur, ils se redressèrent et avec le même synchronisme, tirèrent sur les hanches pâles afin de les approcher du bord du matelas.

Là, ils attrapèrent les deux boxers et d'un geste sûr et habile, aidés par les deux bruns qui se soulevèrent, ôtèrent les étoffes gênantes.

Sasuke replia automatiquement les jambes, posant ses pieds aux bords du lit. Il saisit la cuisse de Neji pour l'inciter à faire de même.

Les deux Naruto se léchèrent les babines et s'agenouillèrent.

\- Prêts les garçons ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Dépêche-toi, ordonna Sasuke.

\- Tsk ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à exiger Uchiha lança le clone en mordant l'intérieur de la cuisse opaline en punition.

Neji tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Sasuke, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire en coin. Il aimait vraiment lorsque Naruto se faisait dominant.

\- J'espère que tu as compris toi aussi Hyûga. La seule chose que je veux entendre sont tes suppliques.

Neji se renfrogna, personne n'avait le droit de lui parler comme ça et non, il ne supplierait pas. C'était inscrit sur le même gène que celui de son byakugan, les Hyûga ne supplient pas. Il allait répliquer mais il sentit un souffle brûlant sur son sexe et ses mots moururent dans un gémissement d'impatience. Mais le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Le rictus de Sasuke s'agrandit, il se redressa sur un coude et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Il allait montrer l'exemple à Neji, lui apprendre comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait de leur amant.

\- Narrrutto…

Le blond frémit, le second brun aussi.

\- S'il te plait … suce-moi…

Il passa son pouce sur la pulpe des lèvres roses.

\- Je veux les sentir sur moi ….

\- Uchiha, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, gronda le clone.

\- Narrruto … s'il te plait, j'en ai tellement envie… de ta langue le long de ma verge.

Son pouce fut aspiré dans la bouche du blond. Sasuke émit un petit bruit affreusement érotique.

\- Oui, comme ça, Naruto, s'il te plait … comme ça…

Il s'allongea portant son pouce humide de salive à sa bouche pour le lécher de façon suggestive tout en se tordant doucement sur le lit.

\- Pitié … Naarrruto.

Si, à cet instant, le clone n'avait pas cédé et attaqué la verge tendue, l'original l'aurait sans doute poussé pour prendre sa place. Grand dieu, résister à Sasuke lorsqu'il suppliait comme ça était infaisable et l'Uchiha le savait.

Neji était troublé, allait-il devoir lui aussi s'adonnait à ce petit jeu ? Le voulait-il ? D'un autre côté, voir le clone de Naruto lécher consciencieusement le sexe de Sasuke, le prenant en bouche, le faisant ressortir avec un léger « plop » lui donnait affreusement envie. Il replongea ses yeux blancs dans ceux de Naruto.

Oh oui, visiblement, celui-ci entendait bien le faire supplier pour avoir cette attention. Les deux ninjas s'affrontèrent des yeux un moment, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre. Neji tenait bon malgré le souffle chaud qui parcourait son sexe cherchant à le faire craquer.

\- Humm, Narrruto … c'est si bon… ahhh.

Et merde pensa Neji.

\- Naruto…

\- Neji.

\- S'il te plait, chuchota le Hyûga.

\- Plus fort Neji.

Il serra les dents, son regard blanc lançant des éclairs. Naruto commença à lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Dis-moi …

Un baiser.

\- …demande-moi…

Un autre baiser.

\- …supplie-moi...

\- Neji, fais ce qu'il te dit. Je te promets que ça en … ahhh.

\- Naruto s'il te plait prononça clairement Neji, suce-moi.

Une langue taquine courut le long de son membre, Neji se sentit fondre.

\- Supplie-moi.

Un nouveau coup de langue emporta avec lui les dernières réticences du Hyûga.

\- Pitié Narruto …… Ahh … Kami-sama … Ahhh.

Neji était perdu dans un monde de sensations nouvelles, il était en train de s'y noyer mais il ne cherchait qu'à s'y enfoncer un peu plus. Il était tellement inconscient de ce qui pouvait se passer à côté de lui qu'il aurait sans doute été incapable de réagir à temps s'ils avaient été attaqués. Ses mains s'étaient attachées aux mèches blondes qui frôlaient sa peau lorsque Naruto le prenait entièrement en bouche. Englué dans le plaisir, il ne vit rien de ce que faisait l'autre couple, ni le clone qui libérait un instant le brun, ni celui-ci se tendre pour attraper un tube. Non, malgré son dôjutsu enclenché, Neji ne vit rien, rien que la bouche du blond sur son sexe, rien que la langue s'enroulant autour de son gland. Naruto venait finalement de trouver la parade naturelle à cette arme redoutable qu'était le Byakugan.

Il continua ses activités un court instant et s'interrompit. Il vint se placer sur Neji, son visage au dessus de celui du brun. Il abandonna un instant son masque autoritaire.

\- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Encore, soupira celui-ci en frottant son bas-ventre contre lui humidifiant la peau halée.

Naruto sourit tendrement et Neji oublia tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas le blond, tout ce qui n'était pas son odeur, le poids de son corps sur le sien, son regard tendre et lumineux.

\- Je peux te faire jouir comme ça ou…

\- Ahhhh … Naruto !

Le cri de Sasuke ramena à lui l'attention du Hyûga. Son don héréditaire lui apprit que le clone faisait aller et venir deux doigts en son amant qui se tordait de plaisir.

Oh, alors c'était ça le « ou ».

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Neji, est-ce que tu as déjà fait ... ça ?

Une rougeur supplémentaire fit son apparition sur les joues ivoire.

\- N…non.

\- Oh…alors tu veux peut-être…

\- Et toi ? demanda Neji provoquant un sourire chez Naruto.

\- Il n'est pas question de moi. J'ai envie de toi, de te faire de l'amour, de t'entendre crier mon nom de plaisir…

Il sourit en sentant le corps sous le sien frissonner et se tendre un peu plus.

\- …mais ce qui compte c'est ce que toi, tu veux.

Bonne question, voulait-il vraiment aller jusque là ? Toute cette histoire n'était pas planifiée et il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis le moment où il avait sauté dans cette chambre.

Allez plus loin sous-entendait qu'il laisse Naruto le prendre, le voulait-il ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se retrouver un jour dans cette position, pas qu'elle le dérange en soi, mais jusqu'à maintenant il était naturellement allé vers des femmes, encore que ça ne lui était arrivé que rarement.

D'un autre côté, il avait vraiment envie de partager ce moment avec Naruto et quand bien même Sasuke l'excitait, si un homme devait prendre cette virginité, il n'aurait pu choisir mieux. Après tout, le blond était celui qui l'avait déjà libéré une première fois alors qu'ils étaient genins.

Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? L'appréhension ? Sans doute. Il imaginait bien que ça allait être douloureux.

Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue et tourna la tête à droite, Sasuke lui adressa un regard encourageant et un petit hochement de tête. Après tout, si l'Uchiha s'y abandonnait avec autant de facilité, pourquoi pas lui ? Il garda son regard plongé dans celui nuit lorsqu'il murmura.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke sourit et tendit ses lèvres pour déposer sur les siennes un baiser chaste et doux. Neji releva les yeux vers les deux Naruto qui le regardaient avec un plaisir non contenu. Puis, le clone agrippa Sasuke et renfonça ses doigts en lui le faisant crier. Neji ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette brusquerie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux avec toi … sauf si tu me demandes d'y aller plus fort, chuchota Naruto.

\- Hum.

Le blond lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau puis il redescendit tout en caressant son corps et en déposant des baisers papillons le long de son ventre.

Son clone lui tendit le lubrifiant avec un clin d'œil avant de se intéresser à nouveau à son propre brun qui gémissait et le suppliait du regard de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Pas avant lui, lança –t-il d'un ton joueur.

\- Laisse-moi au moins… ahhh… venir… une …ahhh… première fois.

\- Non.

Et il ôta sa main de la verge gonflée de désir. Sasuke adressa un regard de reproches à Naruto. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que le blond soit aussi joueur?

\- Je n'y peux rien !

\- Alors dépêche … ahhh… toooiii.

Il jeta un regard furieux au clone qui venait de frapper sa prostate d'un geste sûr et habile.

\- Hé, hé, hé.

Naruto se concentra sur son Hyûga, il approcha doucement ses doigts pleinement lubrifiés de l'intimité désirée.

Neji expira doucement, c'était maintenant. Ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Il frissonna sous le baiser tendre que le blond déposa sur sa cuisse ivoire et également à la sensation de ces doigts qui le caressaient doucement sans pour autant entrer là où il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on le toucherait un jour. Puis doucement, son amant commença à le pénétrer millimètre par millimètre. Neji fronça les sourcils, la sensation était étrange, pas douloureuse, non, il ne pouvait pas non plus la qualifier de désagréable, simplement bizarre. Et cela se confirma lorsque le membre en lui commença à se mouvoir doucement en arrière avant de se rengainer une fois, deux fois.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que Naruto devait prendre son temps, il voulait le meilleur pour Neji et il savait que son amant était suffisamment doué pour le faire hurler de plaisir. Bien sûr, il devait être préparé mais pendant ce temps-là, lui était aux mains de ce sadique de clone qui cherchait à le rendre fou. Il savait trop bien comment jouer de son corps, s'amusant à faire monter ou refluer son plaisir par vagues. Oh, Kami-sama, oui, il connaissait parfaitement ses points faibles et ceux qui l'empêchaient de jouir et il en profitait outrageusement.

Il décida de donner un coup de main à son amant et ainsi raccourcir la durée de sa torture. Il se tourna pour embrasser le torse de Neji, passant sa main sous son cou. Ce dernier gémit.

Naruto releva la tête et sourit. Il profita de cette aide pour enfoncer un second doigt. Neji grimaça. Ok, là c'était nettement moins agréable mais la langue de Sasuke sur ses tétons était une bonne distraction. Les va-et-vient reprirent.

Il tâcha de se décontracter un peu plus lorsqu'ils commencèrent à écarter doucement ses parois, tâchant de le préparer au mieux. Lorsque le blond ajouta un troisième doigt, Neji laissa échapper un léger râle de douleur.

\- Ça va aller, lui chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille, détends-toi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensa-t-il. Son corps se contractait pour résister à l'intrusion la rendant plus douloureuse.

Sasuke voulut descendre sa main sur le sexe de Neji, au même moment, les deux Naruto eurent la même idée et ils se retrouvèrent tous à caresser la verge faisant crier son propriétaire sous la sensation. Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas entièrement à se détendre. Il expira plusieurs fois.

Naruto repoussa les deux autres en venant prendre Neji en bouche, Sasuke raccrocha ses lèvres dans le cou ivoire.

\- Kami-sama.

Neji trembla oubliant pour de bon les doigts qui allaient et venaient toujours en lui. Naruto sourit en les sentant bouger plus librement en son futur amant, puis il pompa un peu plus le gland dans sa bouche.

Neji gémit bougeant ses reins pour accélérer les sensations sur son sexe et dans son corps.

Le clone, lui, regardait son original chercher ce point si facile à trouver chez Sasuke mais dont il ignorait tout chez Neji.

\- Ben alors, c'est pourtant facile se moqua son double tandis qu'il introduisait de nouveau ses doigts en Sasuke tapant directement sa prostate.

\- Ahhh.

\- Oui, ben chez Sasuke c'est facile.

\- Oh, Kami-sama Naruto, cria Neji en se contractant brusquement.

\- Hé, hé, hé, je l'ai, lâcha le blond à son clone.

\- Ben, il était temps, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Neji n'en revenait pas, alors ça pouvait être aussi bon que ça. La décharge de plaisir qui l'avait parcouru, il était incapable d'y croire. Il accentua ses mouvements, s'empalant un peu plus sur les membres tendus en lui.

\- Tu verras, c'est encore meilleur après, lui souffla Sasuke à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser puis de se consacrer de nouveau au clone qui venait d'enduire son sexe de lubrifiant.

\- Prêt Sasuke ?

\- Je t'attends, dit-il en se reculant sur le lit, entraînant l'autre brun avec lui.

Puis, il reporta un instant son attention sur le vrai Naruto et lui sourit. Il articula un « je t'aime » inaudible mais que Neji parvint à lire sans difficulté.

Puis, il poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsque enfin son amant le pénétra, s'avançant en lui jusqu'à la garde.

\- Hum Sasuke tu es toujours si délicieux.

\- Ahhn.

Neji était hypnotisé par la vue affreusement érogène. Le clone avait commencé à bouger et le Hyûga pouvait par son dôjutsu clairement voir le sexe du blond entrer et sortir du corps de Sasuke. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, leurs langues jouant aussi bien dans leurs bouches qu'en dehors taquinant une lèvre rougie.

Il n'était pas d'une nature voyeuse ou perverse mais ce spectacle … il n'aurait jamais imaginé que voir deux hommes faire l'amour pourrait le mettre dans un tel état. Ajouté à cela les râles de plaisir de Sasuke, sa voix grave rendue rauque par le plaisir et celle de Naruto étrangement animale, le tout lui donnait horriblement chaud.

Le jinchuuriki laissa Neji se gorger du spectacle, en profitant lui aussi. Il adorait l'effet sur son futur amant dont la main était inconsciemment venue se poser sur sa verge. Il contempla un court instant les longs doigts caresser la hampe tendue, puis décida que plus pourrait le rendre fou. Il posa son caleçon et saisit les jambes du Hyûga qu'il posa sur ses épaules, caressant doucement ses cuisses.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Neji s'arracha des deux amants et du corps enivrant du clone dont les muscles bougeaient au rythme de ses coups de reins, dont la peau se couvrait doucement d'une mince pellicule humide la faisant briller et reporta son attention sur Naruto. Il expira doucement.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Donne-moi ta main.

Le brun la lui tendit et Naruto y déposa une noisette de lubrifiant.

\- Tu l'étales sur moi, ronronna-t-il.

Neji déglutit et se lécha les lèvres. La voix de Naruto pouvait prendre des intonations incroyablement sexuelles. Il avança sa main vers l'érection du blond et y posa délicatement ses doigts surpris de la douceur et de la finesse de la peau. Ce dernier grogna de plaisir en sentant les longs doigts fins s'enrouler puis caresser presque amoureusement sa verge. Neji accéléra ses mouvements, se fixant inconsciemment sur le rythme des soupirs lascifs de Sasuke.

\- Neji, Neji, il faut que tu arrêtes là, dit Naruto dans un petit rire.

La stimulation sur son sexe, ajouté au regard de plaisir du brun aurait déjà suffi à le faire venir, mais en plus il sentait les mouvements du lit à côté de lui et les deux bruns étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'il n'ait même pas à tourner la tête pour voir le visage de son amour par-dessus l'épaule de son clone, les yeux fermés de plaisir, les gémissements qu'il aimait tant entendre s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, son Sasuke volontairement offert.

C'était trop, il libéra un instant les jambes de Neji et s'avança jusqu'au brun, son clone se releva tirant sur les hanches opalines en se rengainant doucement, laissant l'original prendre possession des lèvres offertes. Sasuke gémit de plus belle, il adorait faire l'amour avec Naruto lorsqu'il créait un ou plusieurs clones, lorsqu'il l'enivrait de sensations au point qu'il perde le sens des réalités et que tout son univers se réduise à Naruto, son nom sur sa langue, sa peau sous ses doigts, son corps sur le sien, son odeur, son sexe, ses ordres.

Neji avait les yeux exorbités devant cette vision et notamment devant cette face de l'Uchiha qu'il ignorait jusque là. Ce dernier était toujours si hautain, si froid que le voir se donner ainsi était tout bonnement inconcevable et pourtant … Sasuke s'abandonnait complètement. Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres avec envie et repartit à l'assaut du sexe qu'il n'avait pas relâché.

\- Neji, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, gronda Naruto.

\- Dis-moi.

Il faillit bien ne pas reconnaître sa propre voix dont les intonations soumises lui étaient étrangères mais qui lui semblaient pourtant appropriées avec ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, à cet instant, il était prêt à faire tout ce que voudrait Naruto et cela malgré sa légère appréhension sur la suite. Il voulait Naruto, il n'avait plus aucun doute, il voulait le sentir en lui, il en avait besoin comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il pouvait en devenir fou.

Le blond attrapa ses jambes qu'il replaça sur ses épaules. Le Hyûga se rallongea et frémit légèrement en sentant le sexe à l'entrée de son corps.

\- Détend-toi un maximum, d'accord ?

\- Hum.

\- Ça va faire mal au début mais après…

\- Je te promets … qu'il te fera …hnnn … crier de plaisir, le coupa Sasuke en haletant.

\- Hum.

\- J'y vais le prévint Naruto et il commença à pousser.

Il le pénétra doucement mais sûrement, s'enfonçant entièrement en Neji sous un cri de douleur.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, c'était juste que ça faisait mal et même le meilleur des ninjas criait parfois quand il avait mal, non ? Si.

Naruto parsema son visage de baisers, Sasuke oublia pendant un instant son plaisir et embrassa à son tour le Hyûga.

\- Ça va ?

\- Une minute, supplia Neji.

Naruto se contint.

\- Je te promets que dans un moment, tu me supplieras pour que je continue.

Le brun sourit et Naruto ravagea sa bouche. Neji ne devrait pas être autorisé à sourire, cela aurait dû être considéré comme un jutsu de rang S, il était trop excitant. Bien sûr, en comparaison de sentir son corps chaud et étroit autour de son sexe, sentir ses muscles se décontracter tout doucement autour de sa verge, ce n'était rien. Mais grand dieu Neji était toujours si sérieux et il avait un sourire incroyable qui adoucissait ses traits et leur donnait une douce fragilité. Il relâcha la bouche, laissant sa langue naviguer un instant sur les lèvres fines, puis il demanda :

\- Neji, est-ce que je peux bouger ?

Et cette fois, c'est bien lui qui suppliait.

\- Oui.

Un soupir de satisfaction venant de Naruto résonna tandis qu'il reculait doucement. Neji grimaça, c'était toujours douloureux.

Sasuke n'avait certainement jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Le Naruto en train d'aller et venir en lui et l'autre, son Naruto faisant de même avec Neji. Le clone se pencha sur lui écartant un peu plus ses cuisses.

\- Ca t'excite de le voir le prendre, hein ?

\- Hn.

\- Allez, dis-le Sasuke, je te sens tellement dur là contre mon ventre. Hé !

\- Arrête de parler comme ça toi !

\- Mais regarde-le, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'original, regarde comme il bande.

Putain, comment son propre clone pouvait-il l'exciter en disant ça ?

Mais il avait raison, rarement il avait vu Sasuke dans cet état à ce stade de leurs ébats. Sa respiration était hachée, ses joues rouges, son sharingan enclenché et une fine couche de sueur entourait son corps le rendant, il ne le savait que trop bien, encore plus facile à magner. Oh oui, Sasuke était le mec le plus excitant de la terre et il le voulait, il le désirait férocement. La violence de cette passion se traduisait dans ses yeux qui virèrent à l'orange un instant, faisant frémir les deux bruns.

Mais, pour le moment, il voulait profiter de Neji. De toute façon, il aurait bientôt les souvenirs de son double. Il libéra les jambes ivoire pour reprendre ses mouvements, leur donnant plus d'ampleur et un peu plus de force.

Neji quant à lui essayait de se laisser aller le plus possible, plus il s'abandonnait, plus le plaisir grandissait en lui. Et ces sensations étaient époustouflantes, sentir cette masse aller et venir en lui, le frottement à l'intérieur de son corps et le regard de Naruto qui le dévorait des yeux, qui transpirait, ses mèches miel frappant ses joues, ses bras tendues au dessus de sa tête, l'excitait encore plus. Le blond avait maintenant laissé retomber ses jambes et il les remonta pour enserrer les hanches délicatement bronzées, serrant contre lui le jeune ninja qui lui susurrait son plaisir à l'oreille.

\- Neji, tu es tellement bon.

\- Hmmmm.

\- Je veux t'entendre plus fort que ça, Neji.

Il adorait la façon qu'avait le blond de prononcer son nom. Il voulait l'entendre encore le dire, l'entendre le crier de plaisir.

\- Ooouii.

\- Bien.

Naruto se rengaina, lui aussi voulait faire crier son partenaire, cherchant à faire tomber ses dernières réserves afin qu'il lui appartienne entièrement. Il avait besoin de sentir son amant se donner à lui corps et âme même pendant un court instant. Lui-même s'offrait, s'abandonnant dans le corps qu'il possédait. Il voulait cette fusion. Aussi tâchait-il de frapper la prostate de Neji de façon à obtenir autre chose que ses soupirs lascifs, que ses gémissements embués de plaisir.

Le second couple s'en aperçut et le clone eut un sourire de triomphe tandis qu'il continuait à faire crier Sasuke. Les deux Naruto se regardèrent et se lancèrent un défi des yeux. L'original saisit les hanches ivoire et se rengaina plus fort.

\- Ahhh, murmura le Hyûga.

Naruto grogna.

\- Allez Neji montre-moi à quel point tu aimes ce que je te fais, ordonna-t-il.

Il aurait voulu obéir mais quelque chose le retenait.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Neji.

\- Oui.

Sasuke décida qu'il était temps d'aider son amour et attrapa le sexe de Neji le faisant pousser un vrai cri de plaisir cette fois-ci.

\- Hé hé, lâcha Naruto.

Le clone grogna:

\- C'est trop facile à deux, pourquoi tu l'aides?

\- Désolé le clone, ma loyauté est pour l'original.

\- Ah oui? D'accord.

Il agrippa un peu plus les hanches de Sasuke et se rengaina violemment en lui.

\- Ahhh, cria-t-il tandis que son corps s'arquait avec la même violence lâchant par la même la verge de Neji. Celui-ci grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Le clone n'en eut cure, il réitéra son mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, ne laissant pas de repos au corps de Sasuke qui resta contracté tandis que les cris de plaisir s'envolaient. Neji n'en revenait pas de le voir agir ainsi, pas plus que du regard tendre qu'il adressa à Naruto lorsque enfin son clone eut pitié de son amant et le laissa reprendre son souffle. Il put lire sur ses lèvres un «Tu me le paieras» amusé. Naruto lui sourit.

\- Je suis ton homme.

Les deux garçons se fixaient et Neji se sentit un peu exclu de ce moment de pure complicité, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots. Il en fut un peu jaloux et cette fois pas parce que c'était un avantage en combat, même si c'en était un.

Mais Naruto reporta son attention sur lui et le Hyûga oublia tout, peu importait ce que les deux garçons partageaient, il se savait suffisamment chanceux de pouvoir avoir un peu d'eux, alors il allait prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre, il allait donner autant qu'il le pouvait pour essayer de rendre ce que lui offrait le couple.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura.

\- Naruto, prends-moi, prends-moi, je suis à toi.

Le blond s'interrompit un instant, son sexe à mi chemin dans le corps sous le sien. Neji ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

\- Neji, grogna Naruto et il se jeta violemment sur sa bouche, ses reins reprenant leurs mouvements.

Sa main trouva le sexe du Hyûga et commença à le masturber doucement.

\- Oh, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, plus...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Neji, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Plus fort, Naruto, plus fort.

Un violent coup de rein le fit crier. Sasuke le regardait et soudain l'envie de Neji prit le pas sur l'effroyable plaisir qui ravageait son corps.

Il repassa sa main sous le cou ivoire, attrapant au passage une bonne poignée de cheveux noirs qu'il tira pour tourner le visage du brun. Celui-ci était plus excitant que jamais, ses joues ayant pris une belle teinte rose, ses lèvres étaient rougies et gonflées. Oh, oui, il le voulait. Durcissant sa prise sur la chevelure du Hyûga, il colla violemment sa bouche sur celle du brun et commença à l'embrasser goulûment.

Et ainsi tombèrent les dernières barrières de Neji. Il s'abandonna au baiser ardent de Sasuke et aux coups de reins experts de Naruto. L'Uchiha en fut presque surpris, c'était comme si plus le plaisir montait en lui, plus Neji l'embrassait avec force et vigueur. Il se donna lui aussi, il aimait le goût du Hyûga, la façon qu'avait sa langue de chercher désespérément la sienne, les bruits étouffés de son plaisir.

Bien sûr, les deux Naruto auraient aimé entendre leurs amants crier leur bonheur à l'air libre mais les regarder s'embrasser aussi passionnément était tout simplement renversant, ils commencèrent à exprimer fortement leur plaisir, leurs deux voix se confondant, les prénoms des deux bruns s'envolant à tout va.

Neji se libéra de la bouche de Sasuke pour regarder Naruto. Les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière, son corps bougeant presque seul, ses mains fermement ancrées sur les hanches ivoire:

\- Neji, Neji, oh, Neji, humm…

Il entendit une troisième voix se joindre à celle des deux blonds et reconnut avec un temps de retard qu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

\- Naruto, fais-moi jouir Naruto.

Le blond ramena ses yeux bleus sur lui.

\- Supplie-moi.

\- Pitié Naruto, fais-moi jouir, fais-moi … aaarg… crier ton nom.

Perdu dans ses suppliques et dans l'onde de plaisir qui grandissait en lui, enflant monstrueusement, lui coupant par instant la respiration, convulsant légèrement ses muscles il ne prit garde au grognement sur sa droite.

Mais lorsque sa tête fut brutalement ramenée vers Sasuke qui reprit possession de sa bouche, il ne put que s'y intéresser. Le ballet de leurs langues reprit avec la même frénésie, la même folie dévorante.

Puis Sasuke le libéra au moment où lui-même se libérait, le plaisir explosant partout en lui. Son cri de plaisir résonna dans la pièce bientôt reprit par la voix grave du clone qui se répandit dans son amant dans un ultime coup de rein, son corps se tendant à en devenir dur comme de l'acier.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il entendait et voyait Sasuke atteindre l'extase, Naruto vint à son tour. Il aurait voulu attendre que Neji jouisse, mais il se retenait depuis un moment déjà. Le corps du Hyûga était exquis et il le sentait pulser contre son sexe, l'emprisonner plus ou moins au rythme des vagues de plaisir qui torturaient Neji, recréant le même phénomène chez le jinchuuriki. Il aurait sans doute pu tenir encore un peu, mais entendre son prénom inutilement étouffé dans l'épaule mordue de son clone eut raison de lui.

Dans un cri, mélange à peine reconnaissable du prénom des deux bruns, il éjacula violemment dans le corps de son amant.

Neji était proche, affreusement proche et il savait que lorsqu'il atteindrait le sommet de son plaisir il sombrerait. Jamais son corps n'avait été parcouru par des sensations aussi intenses, aussi violentes. A chaque fois que le sexe de Naruto frappait ce point en lui, il croyait mourir. Il fallait que son amant l'achève avant que le plaisir ne le rende fou.

Et lorsqu'il sentit la semence brûlante de Naruto se répandre en lui, enfin la vague déferla emportant tout sur son passage : ses sens, ses pensées, son souffle, sa voix, sa conscience. Il ne resta que le plaisir si violent qu'il en était douloureux, si fort qu'il en resta muet, la bouche ouverte dans un cri coincé au fond de sa gorge avec la bouffée d'air salvatrice.

Pendant combien de temps fut-il inconscient du monde autour de lui ? Il laissa son plaisir finir de parcourir son corps qui se contractait par moment comme si ses synapses étaient toujours alimentées par un courant électrique incontrôlable.

Petit à petit, les sensations revinrent. D'abord le poids de Naruto écroulé sur lui, son souffle bouillant dans son cou, le sperme collant leurs deux corps.

Le blond se redressa et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien mais Neji n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre, il avait atteint cet état de fusion qu'il recherchait et tout lui paraissait parfaitement clair.

Un rire léger s'éleva à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du clone dont un grand sourire illuminait les traits. Le clone embrassa son amant une dernière fois et disparut dans un pouf sonore. Neji sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto réagir à l'arrivée des souvenirs, son corps donnant un brusque coup de rein dans celui de Neji, sa verge toujours dans son écrin de chair.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il d'un ton empli de tendresse et d'amour.

Naruto tendit le bras, sa main caressa tendrement la joue de l'homme de sa vie et la passant jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, l'attira avec une douceur contrastant avec sa violence précédente.

Sasuke lui sourit amoureusement et se laissa embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, dirent-ils en chœur.

Naruto voulu sortir de Neji mais ce dernier le retint.

\- Attends, juste encore un peu.

Sa voix avait conservé ses intonations suppliantes mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'achève déjà. Naruto sourit et bascula vers la gauche entraînant le Hyûga avec lui et le plaçant sur lui. Sasuke vint se coller à eux, passant son bras sur le corps de Neji.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et lorsque le sexe de Naruto finit par sortir du corps du brun, ils se pelotonnèrent les uns contre les autres déposant des baisers et des caresses sur la peau collée à la leur. Finalement, les mains se firent plus aventureuses, les baisers plus profonds, les corps se frottèrent de nouveau et Neji put expérimenter une bonne partie de la nuit ces nouveaux plaisirs et les deux amants les délices de ce corps.

Ils finirent bien plus tard par s'endormir épuisés et comblés. Neji aurait voulu que la nuit ne finisse jamais.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir Sasuke pénétrer dans la cuisine, les yeux encore un peu ensommeillés, ses mèches brunes désordonnées.

\- S'lut, dit-il en baillant.

\- Bonjour.

\- S'ke.

Comme il passait près de Neji, il passa sa main sans vraiment y penser dans sa douce et longue chevelure. La tendresse de la caresse surprit le Hyûga mais certainement moins que le naturel avec lequel avait agi Sasuke.

Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à Naruto et passa là encore sa main dans les pics blonds. Naruto releva le visage vers lui et ils s'adressèrent le sourire le plus tendre que Neji avait pu voir jusque là. Sasuke se pencha pour embrasser son amant. Il entendit ce dernier demander si tout allait bien, s'il avait bien dormi. Il ne put entendre la réponse de Sasuke qui s'était penché à l'oreille de Naruto pour répondre, mais il vit très nettement le sourire du blond s'agrandir et son petit rire coquin résonna dans la pièce.

Ce moment tendre et câlin le troubla. Lui aussi avait envie d'avoir ce type d'attentions, de connaître ce genre d'amour. Il espérait avoir quelqu'un comme cela et en même temps ne voulait personne d'autre qu'eux, ce qui n'était viable ni à court ni à long terme.

Sasuke s'assit derrière Naruto posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il y déposa un baiser rapide avant de fixer Neji et de lui faire un sourire tendre.

\- Et maintenant?

Bonne question?

Neji supposa à juste titre que le lutin maléfique à l'origine de cette situation, s'il existait et il fallait déjà le prouver, ne risquait pas de montrer le bout de son nez pour lui donner un coup de main.

Maudit lutin.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oh que non, maintenant le lutin les laisse se débrouiller tous les 3, hi hi hi !**


End file.
